customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 7
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 7 was the seventh competition of Ninja Warrior Worldwide, and the second one made in 2019. It was the fourth tournament since Drew Dreschel's kanzenseiha in NWW 3. For the first time, the competitor pull is increased to 110 competitors, something that was only possible in Bubba Ace's Ninja Warrior of Roblox competition. Shadic decided that every run being shown over a commercial break, digested, cutting the start/middle of some runs or showing them to their entirety. Because of this, every run will be shown in any way. From #1-#90, it's randomized, however from #91 and onwards, it's all for the people who made it to Stage 3 in any NWW tournament. The broadcast lasted approximately six to seven hours, and was then rebroadcast in separate episodes. The broadcast was shown on NBC in the United States (for the first time since SASUKE 27 ''in 2011), Channel 9 in Australia, ITV in United Kingdom and the official TBS website in Japan. This broadcast went live at 5 PM Japanese Standard Time, on October 11th, 2019, which is actually realityisawesome's birthday, and it went live for the United States at 3 AM Eastern Standard Time, followed by Australia at 7 PM Australian Eastern Daylight Time and United Kingdom at 8 AM Greenwich Mean Time. ShadicMCGS (the creator) confirmed that he considers ''NWW7 to be the final one, and is confirmed to be true during a mini comp in a Roblox map. Realityisawesome, the editor of Random SASUKE, has agreed to continue the series for Shadic, however, T2T has also replied to do some NWW ''tournaments too. With this, this is the final tournament in the Shadic (or Original) Era, starting a brand new era for ''NWW. Following NWW 7, realityisawesome will take over the main duties for NWW, while T2T will serve as a supporting editor. Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage only debuted one obstacle, the Wheel Drive (which is just Jeep Run with a different name, to avoid lawsuits). The Snake Run was put into a combo with the Rolling Hill, and the Spin Bridge returned, along with the Double Dipper. Returning in the fifth position was the dangerous Bouncing Spider, which proved to be a real killer in NWW 6. The Tackle and Warped Wall were the endpoint of the First Stage, which now had a new time limit of 150 seconds. For the first time, out of the record 110 competitors, 32 were able to clear the First Stage (the most of the first era), including Drew Drechsel, Jessie Graff (both on their 7th consecutive First Stage clear), Sean McColl and Tom O'Halloran (both on their first Stage One clear since NWW4). Some interesting fails include Rob Patterson's course out and Hioki Masashi's withdrawal. The Double Dipper is considered to have taken out the most competitors, followed by the Bouncing Spider, then the Wheel Drive. Despite this, this amount is the most of all of the clear amounts in the first era. Second Stage The Second Stage only added one obstacle, the Swing Surfer. The Déjà Vu was put into a combo with the Criss-Cross Salmon Ladder, and the Wingnut Alley returned, along with the Cross Slider (replacing Dharkon's Realm). Water Walls was split into two, being the Backstream and Wall Lift. The Reverse Conveyor (which took out Drew Drechsel, ending his streak in the last tournament) returned to bridge the gap between the two said obstacles, setting the Second Stage's time limit to 225 seconds. Out of the 32 competitors who attempted it, 8 were able to clear the Second Stage, including Drew Dreschel, Ryo Matachi, and Lê Văn Thực. There were some shocking failures, such as Yuuji Urushihara and Morimoto Yusuke on the Criss-Cross Salmon Ladder, Geoff Britten and Jessie Graff on Wingnut Alley. There were also some first-time clears from Darvish Kenji and Josh Levin. Third Stage The Third Stage debuted one obstacle, En Garde, while the Flying Shelf Grab was moved to the first position. The Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger replaced the Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger. Out of the 8 competitors who attempted it, a record 3 competitors were able to beat the Third Stage. These 3 competitors all cleared it for their first time. Those 3 were Josh Levin, Lê Văn Thực, and Ryo Matachi. There were some shocking fails in the Third Stage, such as the reigning grand champion, Drew Dreschel, on the third ledge of the Vertical Limit Tri. Final Stage The Final Stage debuted two new obstacles, the Spider Trap and the Elevator Climb. Out of the 3 competitors who attempted the redesigned Final Stage, none were able to conquer it, as all 3 timed out on the Rope Climb, with Matachi getting the closest, timing out by 1/10th of a second. First Stage Obstacles ① *'Snake Run (スネークラン) ② Rolling Hill (ローリングヒル) ③ Spinning Bridge (スピンブリッジ) ④ Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ⑤ '*'Bouncing Spider (跳ねるクモ) ⑥ '*'''Wheel Drive (ホイールドライブ) ⑦ Tackle (タックル) ⑧ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) '''Time Limit: 150 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Cross Slider (クロススライダー) ② *'Criss-Cross Salmon Ladder (クリスクロスサーモンラダー) ③ '*'Déjà Vu (既視感) ④ Swing Surfer (スイングサーファー) ⑤ Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアレイ) ⑥ Backstream (バックストリーム) ⑦ Reverse Conveyor (リバースコンベア) ⑧ '*'''Wall Lift (ウォールリフテ) '''Time Limit: 225 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① *'Flying Shelf Grab (フライングシェルフグラブ) ② Sidewinder (サイドワインダー) ③ '^'En Garde (アンガルド) ④ '*'Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger (ウルトラクレイジークリフハンガー) ⑤ Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑥ '*'Crank It Up (それをクランクアップ) '^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① ^'Spider Trap (クモの罠) (8m) ② '^'Elevator Climb (エレベータークライミング) (7m) ③ '*'''Rope Climb (綱登り) (10m) '''Time Limit: 55 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide